


More Than A Thousand Words

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotica, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you put into words when you see them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Thousand Words

Art by Taranteljazz

That intimate moment where flesh touches flesh.

Your heart beats a little faster.

Desire builds to the point of no return.

You are lost in each others eyes.

Time stands perfectly still.

You wish it could last forever.

A picture like this is worth a thousand words.

Much more in fact.


End file.
